


Epifanía.

by Gnewtt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions feelings, Disaster Date, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious John, Revelations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnewtt/pseuds/Gnewtt
Summary: Epifanía:Del lat. tardío epiphanīa, y este del gr. ἐπιφάνεια epipháneia.1. f. Manifestación, aparición o revelación.*En medio de una desastrosa cita la luz llega a John Watson.





	Epifanía.

Aburrido.

John Watson estaba taaan aburrido. Y es que lo que menos imaginas hacer durante una cita es rezar porque algo suceda, ¡lo que sea! John ya se había cansado de revisar su teléfono en busca de nuevos mensajes de Sherlock o Greg, ya había revisado las visitas del blog ¡dos veces! E incluso les había dado respuesta a comentarios de seis meses atrás y todo esto antes de que su teléfono decidiera que era suficiente trabajo por un día y lo haya dejado varado sin pila.

Ahora miraba fijamente a una lampara esperando que el brillo le lastimara lo suficiente para no caer dormido sobre la mesa por la aburrición.

Lana (su cita) había encontrado a una de sus amigas camino al restaurante y considero que era una buena idea invitarla a la cena. John no se quejó, ¿Qué hombre podría? Ambas habían empezado a coquetear con él y la noche simplemente prometía…

Pero no.

Oh, no.

Después de cuatro copas se habían olvidado de él. Ahora conversaban animadamente y John era lo suficientemente educado como para esperar a que la velada terminará antes de ir a casa para no llamarla jamás.

Aburrido de esperar a que, quizás, la suerte estuviera de su lado y pronto un asesino entrara corriendo con, no sé, Sherlock detrás. John decidió dejar de soñar. Sería un hombre. Terminaría la velada, iría a casa, bebería té mientras soportaba las burlas de Sherlock y mañana lo intentaría otra vez.

Pero no pudo concretar nada. La charla lo distrajo lo suficiente para olvidar sus planes.

— …y no me di cuenta que me quería hasta que ya era muy tarde. Porque ¿Quién cambia por completo su forma de ser sólo por ti? ¡nadie! Y él lo hizo, pero ¿sabes que fue lo más gracioso? Que jamás me dijo nada – la amiga de Lana (cuyo nombre John había preferido olvidar) hablaba con nostalgia – fue una semana después de que nos separamos que me di cuenta de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Algo en John se encendió, aunque no supo a ciencia cierta que era sabía que necesitaba saber más de esa historia.

— ¿Cómo era él?

Sorpresivamente fue Lana quien respondió.

— Horrible. Un antisocial. El típico nerd, con los lentes y los comics, no habla con nadie. No sabía quién era Lady Gaga, cosas así.

— Pero por mí cambió – su amiga suspiro con melancolía—  debí saberlo la primera vez que acepto salir a bailar conmigo, o cuando me compro esos boletos para el show. No sé cómo no lo vi. Todas las señales estaban ahí.

_Todas las señales estaban ahí._

No era posible que…

¿o sí?

Pronto todo el establecimiento se sentía caliente, había mucha gente, mucho ruido y todo daba vueltas, no podía ser posible. Simplemente no.

Ellas continuaron hablando mientras él no podía evitar relacionar al ex novio desconocido de la chica sin nombre con Sherlock. Sí, SHERLOCK.

— ¡Mierda!

Ambas chicas voltearon a verlo asustadas, pero John las ignoró, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos olvidó por completo que hoy era un ‘caballero’, se fue del lugar sin decir adiós.

El camino a casa fue difícil, todo lo que John en el pasado no podía ver ahora se repetía como una película sin fin.

El primer día que se conocieron.

Esa primera cena en Angelo’s que le dejo un sabor a primera cita.

En ese momento no le conocía, John sólo quería verse útil para que ese loco hombre le permitiera vivir con él, necesitaba con urgencia ambas cosas. La guerra le había robado ese sentimiento de ‘pertenecer’ John era un extranjero en todos lados, pero eso no importaba mientras fuera útil. Nadie le cerraba las puertas a un médico, no importaba mucho el uniforme que portará.

Y luego la herida llegó, y con ella el desempleo. Sherlock fue, sin saberlo, su válvula de escape, su única (y última) esperanza, sin él, John habría huido de Londres, quizás ahora estuviera en un pub al sur de Inglaterra, bebiéndose el dinero que conseguía de pedir limosna mientras esperaba que algún día, en una pelea, alguien terminara lo que la guerra no consiguió.

Pero Sherlock lo había aceptado, John aún lo recuerda, esa sonrisa orgullosa al volver a la calle Baker después de correr medio Londres, John no lo sabía entonces, pero ahora, una vez que se quitó la venda de los ojos, _sabe_ que esa sonrisa ha aparecido muy poco, y para nadie más que él.

De repente sus piernas son muy cortas, la estación de metro está muy lejos y nada fluye a la velocidad que necesita.

Porque John _necesita_ ver a Sherlock, necesita preguntarle si es verdad, necesita que las cosas se aclaren porque su corazón no puede más, después de tantos años de intentos está cansado, ya no quiere más citas desastrosas como la de esta noche.

No.

John necesita estabilidad, un lugar al cual llamar hogar que sea algo más que cuatro paredes y un perro, John necesita un abrazo cálido en las noches, cuando las pesadillas no lo dejan respirar. Necesita un café cargado en las mañanas y un beso de despedida, John necesita la urgencia de ver el reloj con la esperanza que den las seis y pueda abandonar su trabajo para volver a casa, donde un par de brazos lo esperan. John necesita noches de películas, domingos en pijama. Necesita las tardes de sábado en el parque, una panadería cerca de casa donde comprar las donas favoritas, esa florería de la esquina con crisantemos azules.

Pero más que nada quiere afecto, quiere complicidad, quiere **amor**. _Quiere amar y ser amado_ , saberse una mejor persona sólo porque hay alguien que lo impulsa a ser así.

Normalmente, la imagen de esta persona era borrosa, una mujer sin rostro, pequeña, dulce y cálida como el pan recién horneado o la leche con miel que solía tomar antes de dormir. Un ser sin forma definida al que ya creía amar sin conocer.

Ahora, mientras recorre las calles llenas de gente la visión poco a poco cambia. El panorama ya no es dorado, ya no hay mujer. El aire dejo de oler a flores y en cambio comienza a oler a pólvora quemada, a metal, a madera y tabaco. De repente la idea de salir en pijama un domingo con la bata de dormir a recoger el periódico en los suburbios le suena ridícula, porque ahora se le antoja más el sobresalto de una explosión en la pequeña cocina del 221B, y puede verse en 10, 15, 20 años persiguiendo a Sherlock por toda la casa, una casa grande a las afueras de Londres, una casa antigua, con ventanas extensas en donde se cuele el sol; con el botiquín en mano mientras Sherlock comenta que es ‘sólo un rasguño’.

Y la idea le emociona. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitado por el futuro. Porque nunca el futuro se había visto tan _real._

Siempre eran personas sin nombre, sin rostro, sin historia, sólo sombras que se movían en su mente como fantasmas de una vida mejor. ¡Que idiota! Como si una vida tan aburrida lo fuera a llenar por completo.

Ahora corría, corría con un objetivo en mente. Se entregaría a Sherlock, le diría todo, abriría su corazón y se lanzaría en picada esperando que Sherlock lo sostuviera.

Y si fracasaba…

John no quería pensar en eso.

*

Los resultados no coincidían.

Sherlock estaba frustrado. Ni siquiera era un caso interesante, no llegaba ni a un tres, pero estaba aburrido. Lestrade le había colgado un par de veces antes de apagar el celular e ignorarlo por completo, intento hackear su computadora, pero Lestrade dejo un video absurdo de un gato bailando en bikini en repetición y Sherlock pronto se enfadó y lo dejo en paz.

Molly no era opción, estaba molesta con él por entrar a robar (otra vez) a la morgue. La Sra. Hudson estaba de un humor bastante alegre que Sherlock no pudo hacerla enojar por más que lo intentó.

Y aún no se sentía lo suficientemente desesperado como para llamar a Mycroft.

Por eso revisaba casos viejos, por eso había puesto a calentar muestras de agua de diferentes lugares solo para darse cuenta de que no coincidían con el patrón que había sacado en ese momento.

Si tan sólo John estuviera con él.

Como invocándolo la puerta de la calle se abrió, los pasos en las escaleras eran veloces y pronto un muy sonrojado John se encontraba frente a él.

Sherlock hace mucho había dejado de deducirlo, no tenía sentido, en parte porque se sentía como violar la intimidad de John (algo que no le había importado antes) y además porque había algo de interesante en descubrir poco a poco a su amigo y compañero de aventuras.

— Que bueno que llegaste —  se apresuró a hablar, no quería los detalles de la cita, eran más de las once, era un poco obvio lo bien que había salido, normalmente John regresaba antes de las diez o no lo hacía en absoluto —  necesito más muestras de…

— No.

Sherlock sin despegar la vista del microscopio le parpadeo confuso a los lentes.

— ¿Disculpa?

Pero John no dijo nada más, se quedó parado frente a él, con la chaqueta en la mano y el cabello despeinado, como si alguien hubiera pasado sus manos continuamente por él, eso hizo enojar considerablemente a Sherlock.

Y al fondo de su cabeza pudo escuchar una voz que sonaba a una mezcla de Mycroft y la Sra. Hudson que no dejaba de repetir _¿celos?_

Pronto el aire se hizo irrespirable. John no se había movido de su sitio, seguía con los ojos azules puestos en Sherlock, quien, a su vez, no podía **no notar** la ropa desacomodada, el fuerte olor a bar y a dos perfumes diferentes, tenía las mejillas rojas y el cabello antes pegado a su cuello y frente ahora se secaba formando pequeños rizos; había corrido, algo había fallado, pero ¿qué? Tal vez las cosas salieron mal, tal vez una de las mujeres tenía un marido y… no, no había señas de pelea en John, ¿Qué era?

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que Sherlock no notó que John estaba hablando, hasta que…

— Necesito saberlo —  los hombros habían caído, los ojos viajaban de su rostro al piso para terminar posados en el refrigerador, las manos le temblaban, una nueva y fina capa de sudor tomaba lentamente su lugar en la frente de John. Algo había cambiado, ya no estaba molesto sino inseguro. Sherlock se tambaleo, no creyó vivir lo suficiente para ver al soldado John Watson perder el valor.

Y sin embargo aquí estaban.

— ¿John?

— Sé sincero, ¿lo estás?

— No lo sé, no puedo responder, no entendí que preguntaste —  la cara de John se distorsiono, las manos viajaron rápidamente hacia arriba y se perdieron en el cabello rubio cenizo, John dejo escapar un sonido frustrado, algo muy cercano a un sollozo.

— ¡A la mierda! Sherlock— el detective alzó la mirada, John se había recobrado un poco, los hombros estaban cuadrados otra vez, los pies firmes, el John Watson de siempre. — ¿Estas enamorado de mí?

— Yo… — un peso frio bajo desde su garganta hasta su estómago, de pronto sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más y cayo de seco en la silla — yo…

— ¿Lo estás? ¿Es eso?

Sherlock estaba mudo ¿qué debía decir? Frente a él John no le ayuda mucho, como en el pasado, como _siempre,_ John era incomprensible para él, ¿debía ser sincero? No ¿ **podía** ser sincero? Si decía la verdad y las cosas terminaban mal Sherlock no lo resistiría.

Pero a la vez estaba harto de no fingir molestia por la ausencia de John y su mediocre gusto en mujeres, estaba harto de sentirse incapacitado cada que John abandonaba el apartamento, pero sobre todo estaba harto de _sentirse solo_.

Y si hoy era el día que perdería a John Watson, mejor hacerlo bien.

Un suspiro profundo abandono su pecho, John lo vio balbucear, pero ninguna palabra abandono los delgados labios de su amigo.

Finalmente asintió, Sherlock Holmes quien se proclamaba a sí mismo una persona sin corazón y para quien los sentimientos eran un estorbo estaban admitiendo ¡al fin! Sus sentimientos por su Blogger.

John cayó de rodillas al piso, con las manos recargadas en el suelo Sherlock pudo ver la forma en la que el llanto agitaba su cuerpo, John Watson lloraba en el piso, Sherlock no tardo en alcanzarlo, intento tocarlo, pero dudo, no podía empeorar las cosas ahora. No cuando John estaba a segundos de levantarse y salir por la puerta para siempre.

— Lo lamento.

— Cállate

— John…

— Silencio.

— Por favor.

— Sherlock —  la advertencia estaba explicita en la voz que, aunque cortada seguía siendo intimidante.

— He intentado no sentirme así, he intentado cambiar lo que siento, verte como un amigo, pero…

— Que. Te. Calles.

El azul de los ojos, ahora llorosos de John chocó contra el color indescifrable de los ojos de Sherlock antes de que John Watson volviera a mandar todo a la mierda y estampara sus labios contra los de el único detective consultor en el mundo por primera vez.

Sherlock no lo entendía, había pasado de sentir que perdía el mundo entero a tener la boca llena de John.

El beso fue torpe, los labios temblaban demasiado, las lágrimas se colaban por la abertura generada por sus labios, las manos cosquillaban sin saber que hacer.

— ¿John?

— ¿No te dije acaso que te callaras?

El segundo beso fue más lento, Sherlock se acercó titubeante a John quien lo recibió gustoso pero una sonrisa lo terminó pronto.

Y es que ahora que se tenían frente a frente no podían dejar de sonreír. Por fin todo estaba claro y aunque las cosas no estuvieran dichas en esta ocasión no hacían falta.

— ¿A partir de ahora va a ser así?

Sherlock no pudo evitar bromear mientras John lo veía con una ceja arriba y cara de interrogación.

— Tú callándome a cada rato —  John puso los ojos en blanco.

— Nunca sabes cuándo callarte.

— Eres un mandón.

John se río un poco antes de inclinarse y besarle por tercera vez.

— Lo aprendí del mejor, ahora levantemos del piso que ya no tengo veinte años y me duelen las rodillas.

*

Horas más tarde, cuando la situación fue asimilada por los dos, el alba los sorprendió abrazados en el sillón.

— John.

El medico soltó los dedos de Sherlock para levantar la vista.

— ¿A quién debo agradecer por semejante muestra de valor? ¿Sucedió algo en tu cita?

— Podría decirse, pero realmente no quiero hablar sobre ello.

— Por favor.

— No, es muy humillante y vas a burlarte de mí como siempre lo haces.

— Te doy mi palabra de explorador que no lo haré.

— ¿Me lo juras?

— Te lo prometo.

John suspiro, tratando de poner en palabras aquella cita desastrosa que lo condujo al mejor día de su vida.

— … Y estaba a la mitad de la cena cuando esta chica empezó a hablar sobre su último novio y la forma en la que notó que la había querido todo el tiempo sin que ella se diera cuenta y de repente todo tuvo sentido, no sé, simplemente lo supe.

Sherlock se río.

— Epifanía.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que tuviste se llama epifanía.

_Bastardo sabelotodo_ John Watson rompió en carcajadas.

— Sherlock.

— ¿Sí?

— Cállate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, pronto un nuevo capitulo de 'Just a Touch of Lips'


End file.
